


Unexpected Birthday Present

by Hominshipper



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hominshipper/pseuds/Hominshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is the most successfull businessman in Korea in his very young age. His life was boring and he has no lover. A few days before hoa birthday, his parents told him to go to a family gathering. And so he goes. But he doesn't know what would he get there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

“Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me??”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Hei, what are you doing there?? It’s dangerous you know…”

“Who are you?? No one supposed to know this place…”

“Well, I’m just walking around…”

“You better go…”

“Why?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Wooww…!! That’s awesome!! You’re so cool…!! How’d you do that??”

“You’re not afraid??”

“Why should I??”

“I’m no human…”

“So??”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Marry me…”

“Huh??”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be back. I promise…”

“Here, take this with you…”

“But it’s yours…”

“It’s a guarantee that one day you’ll be back to get me…”

“Okay…! Here then! Take this too…”

“Is this okay??”

“You gave me yours. So I gave you mine…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s get married then…”

“I’ll go with anything you wish…”


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiiii guys....!! Firstly I’m going to apologize for not updating for such a loooong time. School projects and national exams are killing me. ==; Truly. I got a bad headache because I kept studying these few moths. And so I’m updating now. Enjoy the story... b^^d

Once upon a time in the modern world lived a young and wealthy businessman. His name’s Jung Yunho. Yunho felt that his life’s boring. He only did what his parents told him to. Such as school overboard then take over the family business, and many other things. Not that he complained, thanks to his smart brain he could be the most successful businessman all over Asia in the age of 27. But the only thing he lacks is just one. A life partner. His parents never forced him about marriage ‘cause it’s supposed to be his own decision and Yunho appreciated that. You see, Yunho supposed to be married at this age but he never ever introduce any lover to his parents and they don’t want Yunho to be too old to get married. So, a week before his birthday, his parents’ told Yunho to attend a family gathering on countryside. Being an obedient child he is, Yunho went there. He just never expected what would fall upon him...

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Omo! Is this really Yunho??” squeaked an ahjuma. Yunho was at the family gathering at the time.

“Oh my boy, Yunho!! Look at how you’ve grown!!”

“You looked so handsome now Yunho-a...”

“Oh my! Look at you! Oh how time had passed. Your parents must be so proud of you...!”

Yunho could only fake a smile towards all of those comments. To be honest, he doesn’t really like to attend a family gatherings ‘cause it’s so noisy and he doesn’t like it when the women stars to flirt with him. It’s just annoyed him to no end. So Yunho did the only thing that had crossed his mind. Excuse himself because of tiredness from work. Of course the other understands but instead of going to his room, Yunho decided to get some fresh air. Having some day off at countryside shouldn’t be wasted. Yunho wandered out side the traditional house of his family. He kept walking without thought until he arrived at a small temple near the house. It’s odd that he felt like he has done this before. It’s like deja’vu. He went inside and stood for awhile. He’s a Christian but it’s okay to pray at a temple right? Yunho sighed then took off his shoes then sat at the middle of the temple hall. The closed his eyes and starts to pray.

“I won’t say too much and I won’t talk too much either – said Yunho inside his heart – All of these years I’ve been living a boring life and I’ll be having my 28th birthday in three days. I just hope I could meet someone who could change my daily life as a birthday present. If it’s not too much. But actually I really hope that ‘HE’ is still waiting for me. Thanks for your consideration...” said Yunho still inside his heart. He opened his eyes and sighed again. Suddenly feel irritated.

“Oh God... – Yunho rolled his eyes – What am I doing here?” asked Yunho more to himself. He got up and went outside. After he put on his shoes and about to walk away, he noticed a pair of eyes were looking at him. Yunho took his intention back and turned around. He didn’t see anybody but when he looked down, his eyes catches a white fur ball near his feet.

At first Yunho thought it was a dog. A mini pom to be exact but after he looked more carefully, it was actually a white fat fox in a size of mini pom. The fox sat near his feet then looked up. Their eyes locked and Yunho swore it was the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. The fox has those big big big brown eyes. It resembles more like an fawn eyes than a fox eyes but it doesn’t matter ‘cause Yunho kindda’ like it. And it sparkles a lot. And right now, those eyes are looking deeply into his full of hopes. Where did Yunho saw that eyes before? How come they looked so familiar? They kept staring at each other until the fox lift one of his paws and stars to poke Yunho’s legs. The fox was making a cute whiny sound. Yunho’s lips quirked a little hearing those sound. He sighed for the thousand times then bent over to pick up the fox.

“What are you doing here little one?” asked Yunho after he cradled the fox in his embrace. The fur felt so soft and puffy. The man now know that it was the fur that makes the fox looked fat ‘cause the real body was quite small after Yunho held the fox.

As if the fox understood what Yunho was asking, it made a happy purr then stared to lick the man’s face excitedly. Yunho laughed a little then ruffled the fox’s head with his big hand. He decided to bring the fox home with him ‘cause Yunho felt possessive all of a sudden towards the fox. He didn’t know why but Yunholiked the feeling. He looked down again to locked eyes with the now calm fox that he cradled on his strong arms. Yunho smiled gently then caressed the side of the fox head.

“Let’s go home...” said Yunho tenderly then started to walked towards his family house. The fox was laying comfortably in his embrace.

Yunho was half way to his house when suddenly someone hit his back with something long and hard. He was so shock and his back was in so much pain until he dropped the fox. But a second later Yunho gained back his composure and sent a side kicks to the stranger. The stranger managed to dodge the kick then took something from his pocket. The fox noticed what it was and started to bite the stranger’s foot vigorously.

“Argh! – The stranger who turns out to be a robber groaned in pain then looked down at the fox biting his foot. He yanked the fox cruelly until the fox wailed in pain – You God damn little shit!!!” cursed the stranger and about to shoot the fox but a voice stopped him.

“Let him go!!” shouted Yunho loudly but the panic could be heard clearly on his voice and his face. The robber stopped his finger mid-air then stared directly at Yunho’s eyes. He was wearing a mask so Yunho couldn’t see his face but it doesn’t concern him now. Yunho was so focused on the fox. His fox!! His fox was whimpering in pain because of the cruel grip on its neck.

“I said let the fox go!!!” shouted Yunho more fiercely. The robber glance for a split second to the fox then stared back at Yunho. Suddenly he threw the fox to a narrow cliff on their said and of course Yunho ran to catches his fox. But right after his fox landed on his right chest he heard a loud bang and he felt a searing pain on his left chest.

Yunho’s grip on the fox loosenedand the fox jumped to the ground near him. A second later the masculine man fell to the fround while clutching his left chest that keep oozing so much blood. Yunho was starting to loose consciousness but he knew that the fox was trying to keep him awake. He felt something or rather someone was rummaging his jeans pocket. He wanted to kick the robber but he has no strength. The fox once again bit the robber’s hand but ended up kicked away quite far to the side.

“N-no...!! – Protested Yunho weakly when he realized that the robber was taking his phone right after he took his wallet – No...! D-don’t ta-take that...” said Yunho while panting heavily. Actually he didn’t mind with the phone, he could buy a new one easily but he really didn’t want to loose the red stone pendant inside a crystal cage that hooked on his phone. He MUST NOT looses that stone. He still has a promise to fulfill.

“G-g-give... me b-back... my... stone...” said Yunho very weakly to the robber who’s now waling away. His vision started to blackened but right before he close his eyes, he saw that something like blue fireflies were flying around the robber. Surrounding him until he felt scared and the last thing he heard was a painful scream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's too short... >.


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again readers! I’m done with another chapter now...^^ And I thank you for those who had support me and still supporting me thourgh out the story by giving comments and subscribed my story. I really hope you will keep supporting me until the story end. I hope you can enjoy this update... ^^

A ray of sunlight shines through a traditional door and fell upon a handsome young man who’s laying on a futon in the middle of the room. The handsome man groaned at the light shining on his face then got up slowly into a sitting position. His upper half was naked, showing his well sculpted body with tanned skin. He still closed his eyes then one of his hands clutched at his left chest. Suddenly he opened his eyes in shock. He looked down at his left chest and he didn’t find any scar there. He was sure that he had been shot last night. His train of thought got cut when the door slides open and a beautiful stranger gets in.

“Ah! You’re awake...!” exclaimed the beautiful stranger. Yunho was dumbfounded and speechless. The stranger has a long black hair, a very pretty face, and a very edible lean body. The stranger was wearing a loose white tank top that fell on his mid thighs and also a white thigh high shorts. Even when the stranger sat very close to him then touched his forehead with its delicate fingers. The stranger sighed in relief when the heat seems normal.

“How do you feel now?” asked the stranger softly with a pretty smile. The angelic voice kept ringing in Yunho’s ears until the first coherent sentence that jumped out of his mouth was...

“Am I dead?” asked Yunho flatly. The stranger was taken aback. They stayed silent for a few seconds until the stranger giggles at Yunho’s silly expression.

“No. No you’re not dead. Why would you think like that?” asked the stranger warmly.

“Well... Uh... – Yunho seemed a little difficult to form an understandable sentence – I mean... You’re not and angel?” asked Yunho stupidly. He made the stranger laughed again. And Yunho decided he would call the stranger angel. Since he or she – Yunho don’t know – really looked like an angel.

“Of course not. You’re funny...” said angel sincerely. But Yunho would still call him or her angel ever though he or she said he or she is not. It’s odd that Yunho felt happy too when angel laughed and fell all excited.

“Does it still hurt here?” asked angel while putting one of his or her palm on Yunho’s supposed-to-be shot chest after the laughing had ended. Yunho took the soft and white milky hand on his chest then gave angel a gentle smile.

“I’m fine miss. I don’t even feel any pain...” answered Yunho. Angel sighed in relief again but frowned when he or she realized something.

“Miss?” asked angel sarcastically. Yunho blinked a few times.

“Well, you’re not a woman?” asked Yunho dumbly.

“No. You didn’t recognize it??” asked angel back, a little surprised.

“No, I didn’t. You’re so pretty I thought you’re a woman. I’ve never seen any pretty man as beautiful as you...” said Yunho sincerely, making angel blushed a little.

“Thank you... – angel whispered – But you really are okay right?? You don’t feel any pain here right??” asked angel full of concern while rubbing Yunho’s left chest in a soothing way. Yunho only chuckled at angel’s attitude then stopped the moving hands on his chest. He looked right into angel’s deep sparkly eyes.

“I’m alright my dear. Look... – Yunho point his own left chest – There’s not even a scratch here...” ensured Yunho.

“Oh Buddha! Thank Goodness! – angel suddenly hugged Yunho out of reflex and the latter could only hugged back awkwardly – You’re bleeding so much last night ‘till I thought I couldn’t save you. And you have a very high fever too. I’m so glad you’re alive...” replied angel sincerely then let go of the business man.

“Thanks for your help... – Yunho gave angel his gentle smile that could make all women melt on their kness – But where am I actually?” asked Yunho who just realized that he was on a complete unfamiliar room.

“You’re at one of the temple’s bedroom. The head monk had let me taken care of you here...” explained angel calmly.

“The temple?” asked Yunho confusedly. Angel nodded while still staring at Yunho with innocent eyes. Yunho observed the room quietly then realization hit him.

“I’m sorry but do you have my things?? Last night my wallet and my phone were taken. Did you get them back from the robber??” asked Yunho in a rapid pace. He was so anxious. He really can’t loose his phone. The red bead of stone especially. Angel looked like he was thinking for a minute before he answered.

“Aaaahh! You mean the one that has money in it and the one with the red sapphire stone?” asked angel for confirmation.

“Yes! Those! Do you have it??? I really need them right now...” plead Yunho with such hopeful eyes.

“Sure! Wait a sec...” answered angel then stood up to walk towards the small drawer at the corner of the room. Angel walked back just a second later and sat like he previously did.

“Here...” said angel while handing Yunho his belongings. Yunho took them eagerly then smiled in relief. He really didn’t pay any mind to his wallet, he only looked at the red bead stone inside a crystal cage that still dangling safely on his phone.

“Is the phone that precious to you??” asked angel. Yunho smiled and inched closer to angel. He then showed the dangling crystal cage – with the red bead stone inside – in front of angel’s face then withdrew it.

“It’s not the phone that’s precious – Yunho then smiled sweetly and looked at the crystal cage – It’s the stone that makes it precious...” answered the sharp eyed man as he caressed the crystal cage gently, like it would damage the stone inside if he’s too rough.

“Wae?? What makes the stone precious to you??” asked angel while staring at Yunho with undividable expression.

“It’s because I had a promise that related to this stone. And I clearly remember that this stone was related to someone...” explained Yunho with a solemn face.

“Really?” asked angel again.

“Um... – Yunho answered softly. He still observing the stone until he realized something that made his brows furrowed – Hey, how come the stone’s not as red as it used to be?? It used to be bright red...” said Yunho then looked at angel suspiciously.

“Because the power that laid inside the stone has gone... – angel explained calmly – If it’s not because of the stone you might already be dead by now. It’s the power from the stone that healed your wound and keep you alive...” added angel as he caressed the crystal cage, brushing his fingers with Yunho.

“What do you mean??” asked Yunho still feeling suspicious and alert. He held the crystal cage securely inside his fist. Hiding it from angel’s sight. Yunho knew that this stone worth a lot if it’s been sold especially when people knows if it has power inside it but he never had any thought of selling it. So he was being cautious of the beautiful – Yunho wouldn’t ever deny that – angel wanted to still his stone. But angel seemed to know what was the man thinking and he looked at Yunho a bit sadly.

“Don’t worry Yunho-ah. I won’t take the stone. It’s already yours anyway...” said angel sincerely then sat back puppy style. Making his white shorts rode up to show a smooth and silky thighs. If Yunho was in his normal state he wouldn’t have been able to take his eyes of those inviting thighs. But there’s something that bothers him.

“How do you know my name?? Who are you exactly??” asked Yunho full of suspicion.

“You don’t remember me??” asked angel painfully. And it made Yunho felt a little guilty for not remembering the sweet angel.

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember you... – Yunho said full of regret as he took angel’s soft hand with his big one and held it tightly – I got into an airplane accident five years ago...” confessed Yunho and successfully made angel widening his eyes in fear.

“You got into an accident???!! Did you hurt badly???? Do you still feel any pain?????” asked angel in a row while touching every surface of Yunho’s body just to make sure that he’s okay.

“Don’t worry. I’m alright now...” ensured Yunho with a gentle smile. When he sure that angel had relaxed enough, he continued his explanation.

“The plane was crash landing near a bay. It broke into two pieces and I was thrown outside. I got my head hit when I fall out. I was in a coma for a whole month and I some of the memories lost by the time I woke up. Including the memories I had with you. The doctors told me that I kept holding on the crystal cage that has the stone inside it even when I was in a coma. But I couldn’t remember anything that includes the stone. I kept thinking about it until vaguely I remembered that I had made a promise with a boy that involved the stone. I kept thinking and thinking and thinking but I couldn’t remember anything... – Yunho then looked straight into angel’s sparkling eyes – But, will you help me?? To remember you??” asked Yunho softly.

“I don’t know how I could help you Yunho-ah... – angel said sadly – But maybe I have something that can help you...” replied angel then reached behind his own neck to took off the necklace that have been hidden by his long hair. Angel gave the necklace for Yunho to take. Once Yunho had observed the necklace carefully, suddenly all the pictures of his past started to run through his mind like a movie. He widened his eyes then stared at angel in disbelief.

“You...! You are... –“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? How was it?? Comment please?? b^^d


	4. chapter 3

*Flashback*

A little boy with short brown hair was walking along a rough track near his house. His was on countryside at the time so there’re still so many fields and woods on either side of the track. He felt so boring staying at his house without anything to do so here he is walking around with no direction and the heat of the summer season didn’t help at all. He was wearing a white wife beater and a knee length short. He passed by a temple but didn’t go inside. After a few steps ahead, he heard a sound. He stopped his steps then listen carefully. It’s a song. Driven by his curiosity, the boy walked towards the side of the temple where the sounds came. He kept walking and walking deep into the woods until he arrived at a small lagoon.

The water was so clear and there’re narrow stones surrounding the lagoon. But that didn’t attract him so much, the one that caught his eyes was a pretty boy – who he bet was younger that him – who’s singing beautifully near there. The pretty boy was sitting on a stone puppy style. He was wearing a loose white tank top and an also white thigh high shorts. The pretty boy stopped abruptly when he sensed another presence besides him. Still sitting on the stone, he turned his head to the left and pound another boy – a bit older then him, he guessed – standing not far from him. Only about a meter. Their eyes locked and no words come out from both parties. They observed each other curiously.

The brown haired boy was stunned by the pretty boy appearance. He has a shoulder-length black hair, cute big big big brown eyes, pink and kissable lips, and the most unusual ears ever. His ears were pointy and it was covered by white fur. Those ears almost looked like a wolf or maybe fox ears. But overall, he looked so innocent and pure and harmless. The way he sits also made him looked more innocent.So the brown haired boy decided to call him flower. Because flower is pretty and harmless. Right??

“Who are you??” asked the pretty boy suddenly while moving his ears unconsciousnessly.

“Huh?” asked the brown haired boy back, snapping from his trance.

“Who are you? You’re a human. No human was suppose to be able to get here,” said flower – or so he called by the other boy – rather flatly.

“Uh, sorry. I’m Yunho – the brown haired boy answered – Jung Yunho. And about me being here is... Uh... Well, I heard you sing so... Yeah, I just follow your voice. You voice is really beautiful...” explained Yunho a bit suttering while scratching the back of his head. Yunho then walked closer until flower was on his reach.

“What’s your name??” asked Yunho while giving flower his beaming smiles and stretched his arm towards flower to shake hands.

“You didn’t look so surprise. You’re not afraid of me??” asked flower calmly.

“Huh?” asked Yunho stupidly. He really wants to smack his own head for being so dumb. He was a bit disappointed that flower didn’t reply his offering hand. He was hoping to feel that white and looked-so-soft hand on him.

“I’m not a human...” repeated flower. Still as calmly as ever.

“Oh. No. I’m not afraid. So what if you’re not human?” asked Yunho more like a statement.

“You don’t see me weird?? Can’t you see I have weird ears???” asked flower quite surprised by Yunho’s statement.

“Your ears are not weird for me... – Yunho replied sincerely – it’s kinda’ cute...” complimented Yunho, succeeding on making a blush painted across flower’s chubby cheeks. He claps his ears with both of his hands because of the embarrassment.

“Do you really think they’re cute??” asked flower full of hesitation. Yunho laughed then reached the other boy’s hands to uncover his ears.

“Of course they are...” answered Yunho with a grin. He then rubbed flower’s hair lovingly. The hair felt so soft and smooth.

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of me?” asked flower still feeling insecure.

“Like I said. Why should I? You look very much harmless to me. You’re just a boy like me. Only with special ears...” explained Yunho after he sat right next to flower.

“This is not my real form...” said flower a little bit sad.

“Really? Then what’s your real form??” asked Yunho curiously.

“You’ll be scared and ran away if I show you...” replied the boy while turning his face away from Yunho’s gaze.

“Come on! Show me!” cooed Yunho.

“You’ll run away from me...!” exclaimed flower again while giving Yunho his back.

“Trust me! I won’t run away...” said Yunho confidently. The other boy gave him a skeptical look.

“How can you be so sure?” asked flower coldly. He couldn’t bare it anymore with the disgusted look everyone showed him every time he wanders around the village. He was an outsider; he knew that from the beginning. But Yunho seems nice. And he really didn’t want to loose the older boy.

“’Cause I’m your friend...” answered Yunho surely.

Flower was taken aback by Yunho’s answer. Up until now there were no other children who wanted to be friends with him because he has weird ears and some of them because their parents forbid them. Telling them that he’s an awful creature cursed by the nature. Flower could only cry himself to sleep. And every time he asked the head monk if he was a cursed creature the head monk would only told him that he’s not, he’s just special but not anybody could see it. By the time flower had learned that he’s not a human. But he himself is not sure what he truly is. That’s why flower decided to never socialized with others anymore. Human would only be friended with human and not a creature like him. But Yunho was different. He’s the first child who’s not afraid of him and said that his ears were cute and even called him friend. So, he could trust Yunho. Right?

“Promise me you won’t run away??” asked flower uncertainly.

“Promise! – Yunho said confidently then point his pinky finger – Pinky swears...” said Yunho cheerfully. The other boy linked his pinky finger with Yunho’s then stood up. Still close to the older boy.

“Don’t get so surprise okay...” warned flower then closed his eyes.

Slowly, he was covered by blue fireflies that mesmerized Yunho. Flower was glowing brightly now and slowly his body became smaller and smaller until it stopped. When the glow finally faded, Yunho earned himself a very small white fox in front of him. The fox was only the size of a two months old puppy and it has so many tails. The older boy count it and got nine as a result. The tails were so thick with the soft fur until it seemed like the body was covered by the tails. But Yunho liked it very much anyway. He took the fur ball into his embrace in an instant then hugged it tightly, making the fox yelp in surprise.

“Oh God! So this is your true form??? Oh God!! You’re so cute!! I just want to take you back home...!!” exclaimed Yunho excitedly while still hugging the fox like there’s no tomorrow. The fox wriggled itself free then changed back to his human form.

“Wow!!! You’re amazing!!!” complimented Yunho once flower was back.

“How did yo-“

“Changmin...” said flower cutting Yunho’s sentence.

“Huh??” asked Yunho confusedly.

“Changmin. Shim Changmin. That’s my name...” repeated flower shyly. It took a second for Yunho to digest Changmin’s word then he grinned widely. His face beaming brightly like a second sun.

“Changmin... – Yunho tested the name and he kinda’ like that feel on his tongue when he called the name – Changmin. Changmin! Changmin!! Changmin!!!” said Yunho happily while hugging Changmin tightly. Yunho didn’t notice that the younger boy was blushing furiously until his face matched a tomato color. But in the end he returned the hug coyly. They separated themself after awhile and Yunho laughed when he saw how red Changmin face was.

“Shut up!” shouted Changmin whose blush had crept into his neck and exposed collarbones. He sat puppy style and in between Yunho’s spread legs. Changmin’s fingers were busy fiddling with the hem of his crumpled shirt and he kept gazing downwards. Yunho giggled a little seeing the younger’s shy behavior.

“Changmin-ah...” called Yunho softly and Changmin lifted his head to look at the older boy.

“Come on and play with me. My parents are not home and I felt so boring. You’re free right?? Or do you have to ask your parents first?” asked Yunho.

“I don’t have any parents...” answered Changmin sadly while averted his eyes form Yunho.

“Oh... I’m sorry...” said Yunho full of regret.

“It’s okay...”

“What happen to your parents?” asked Yunho full of concern and the next second he really want to bang his stupid head on the rock they were sitting when he looked at Changmin’s solemn expression. It must be really painful for Changmin to remember it. Changmin only shook his head a bit. He turned around to looked at the clear water of the lagoon, backing the older boy.

“I was found by the head monk of this temple when I was a baby. He found me in front of the temple at a rainy night but there are no adults in sight. So he took me in and raised me. He’s the only relative that I have...” explained Changmin.

He was so surprised by Yunho’s action just the next moment. He was back hugged by Yunho tightly. Yunho was burying his face at Changmin’s neck and both of his legs trapped the younger boy in between. Cocooned him in Yunho’s embrace. The warmth was calming and soothing so Changmin leaned back to the older boy. Putting both of his hands on top of Yunho’s.

“Don’t be sad anymore. You also have me now...” said Yunho sincerely.

Upon hearing those touching words, Changmin turned around and returned the older’s hug. Changmin burried his face at the crook of Yunho’s neck while both of his legs wind around the older’s waist. Yunho’s scent was calming and Changmin loved it.

“Gumawo, hyung...” said Changmin with a happy smile on his lips.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They played together until afternoon and it’s because of the rain that forced them to stop. They were playing but then suddenly it rain quite hard so they have to shield themself under a very big tree. By the time they got under the tree, most of their bodies were already soaking wet. It was when Yunho realized that Changmin was so attractive and Yunho couldn’t help but pulled him closer then landed a soft peck right on Changmin’s lips. It didn’t surprise Yunho though that those kissable lips were so soft and sweet like strawberry honey. It startled both of them at what they had just done but then Changmin pecked Yunho’s lips back shyly. Oddly enough, Yunho felt really happy with that action. And it spurred Yunho to utter a vow in front of the big tree that turned out to be a sacred tree. A tree which the villagers respect.

“Changmin-ah... – Yunho called the younger while still linking their fingers together. When Changmin locked his eyes with Yunho’s, the older continued – When I already gown up, I swear I’m going to marry you and I’ll take you back home with me and we will have kids together...!” said Yunho surely. His voice was steady and his eyes showed a fierce determination.

“But I cannot leave the temple until my turning back of age...” replied the younger almost whispering but Yunho heard it nonetheless.

“Don’t worry! I’ll come back to get you. Besides, my mommy told me that a man has to have a decent job first before he could marry his bride...” explained Yunho proudly.

“You really going to come back for me??” asked Changmin with sparkling eyes that made the stars looked like they’re not shinning.

“I promise!! A Jung never takes back their words and that applies to me too. So, do you want to be my bride??” asked Yunho full of hope. Changmin smiled so wide and he gave Yunho a furious nods. Both of them hugged each other happily then suddenly there’s something white waving right behind Changmin.

“Omona...!!” shouted Yunho in shock. He let go of Changmin but didn’t run away. Only move a step backwards.

“Igo mwoya??” asked Yunho with his funny shock face. Changmin frowned in confused then looked behind him then smiled sheepishly at the older boy.

“That’s my tail...” answered Changmin with a deep blush. Yunho stepped closer to observe it.

“Your tail??” asked Yunho for confirmation.

“Mm hm...” Changmin nodded shyly.

“All of it??” asked Yunho still a little bit amused.

“Yeah...” Changmin answered while holding on Yunho’s shirt tightly. Not like Yunho mind anyway. The older boy inspected it for detail. The tails were white just like Changmin’s ears then Yunho reached one of his hands to touch it. When Yunho first touched the tails it was when Changmin was in his fox form. Will it feel the same??

“Whoa...! It’s so soft...! Just like the last time I touched it...!” exclaimed Yunho in amusement. He kept grabbing and rubbing it until Changmin giggled and waved his tails away.

“Stop it... – Changmin said while giggling – It tickles...” continued Changmin and Yunho stopped his action immediately. He then locked his eyes with Changmin only to gazed elsewhere the next second because of embarresment while blushing lightly.

“So, umh... – Yunho scratched the back of his head that’s not itchy at all – Uh, how come...” asked Yunho while gesturing his hands here and there to imitate Changmin’s tails.

“Aaah... – Changmin said as realization on what Yunho was referring – Well, they kinda’ come out when I get emotional or excited...” answered Changmin then laughed very softly in embarrassment.

“Oh my Changminnie... – Yunho said as he enveloped Changmin into his embrace – They look so lovely on you...” complimented Yunho for the hundred times that day. It seemed that it’s not enough for Yunho to compliment the younger boy.

“Really?? – Changmin asked happily while hugging Yunho back just as tightly with his tails waving here and there like a happy puppy – Thank you...” replied Changmin with an adorable blush painting his chubby cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to the temple when the sun has almost set. The sky was paint in orange and the beetles sound made peaceful scenery. Theyhad to part when they reach the temple front but neither of them wants to let go. They kept holding hands. Yunho then turned to face the younger. He reached into his pocket then gave something for Changmin. When Changmin looked at it, it’s a necklace with round petal gold as the pendant. The chain is also gold. Changmin took it and looked at Yunho in the eyes with unreadable expression.

“It’s for you... I got it from my grandpa, he said that he gave it to my grandma when they got together and he expected me to do the same. It’s very precious to me and I want you to keep it so I’ll recognize you when I came back...”

Happiness erupted from Changmin’s eyes as he heard the other’s explanation. He quickly put on the necklace himself. Though it looked a little too big for him but he would never take it off of his neck.

“Since you gave me the most precious thing for you, I’ll give you mine...” said Changmin then closed his eyes and put both of his hands on his chest. The area – on his chest – wherethe hands were covering glowed so bright. But it faded a second later and Changmin opened his eyes. He stretched both arms towards Yunho, showing the older boy what he gave for him. It was a red sapphire stone in a size of beads. Well, a little bigger than beads. About two centimeters in diameter. Yunho took it carefully.

“What is this??” asked Yunho curiously.

“It’s my beads. It will protect you from any harm and it will bring you luck. Half of my power lays inside the beads so it’s the most precious thing for me...” explained Changmin with a warm smile. Yunho smile back and secure the beads on his grip.

“I promise I’ll comeback to you...” said Yunho full of determination.

“I’ll wait for you. No matter how long...” replied Changmin with a gentle smile. Their love was particullary beaming inside out and the atmosphere could turned pink with flower petals all around them if possible. Yunho pecked his lips once more before they finally parted ways. Both knows they will always keep their promise. No matter what...

*End flashback*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back! I made this chapter a bit longer because it’s been a little bit too long since I updated. Hehehe... ^^; Mian...  
> I hope you like the story...  
> Comment please?? b^^d


End file.
